BETRAYAL
by nowsde
Summary: artermis always wanted percy. percy always wanted annabeth. but annabeth does something nobody expects... Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Percy jackson is not mine. I would have made PercyXAtermis real.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Atermis POV**

I stared out the window of my palace, wondering if anything I could have ever done would be enough for his love. he was loved by everyone, even my own lieutenant! I have visited him while he slept ,and I watched him while he awoke. But I knew he would never love me in return, for his love belonged to another.

Annabeth Chase

she was my only obstacle, a opponent worthy of the hunt. She had been his guiding light ever since they met. It was only natural. As I thought, I exited my palace, and descended to the mortal world wearing a red shirt and jeans.

~~~~~~~~~~~NEW YORK~~~~~~~~~~~

I silently stalked my quarry, ever cautious. Perseus and Annabeth were walking into a alley. I silently trailed behind, hiding behind a dumpster. Percy and annabeth were talking now, percy's face filled with fear. Annabeth pulled her dagger out, and the next sight horrified me.

Percy Jackson, laying in a puddle of his own blood.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~**percy POV**~~~~

I stared at the puddle of blood, still in shock. I saw Atermis rushing over, bottle of nectar in hand. She placed my head on her lap, slipping a few drops in my mouth. "Are you okay?"she asked, worry in her voice. I wasn't sure how I replied, other than a few gurgles. She was crying. And she never cried. She traced the bloody gash in my gut. I wanted to cry out in pain, in agony for the love I lost. The world faded to black as I closed my eyes.

~~~~~~**Atermis POV**~~~~~

I rushed to bandage the gash, to no avail. He already lost too much blood. I clutched my head in despair. i remembered Dionysus' wife, and I had a idea.

I was going to turn percy into a god.

I slung his body over my shoulder like it was nothing. I summoned my brother, Apollo, to take us to Olympus. Five minutes later, Apollo arrived on his chariot. He gaped at the body. "just shut up and bring us to Olympus!"I shouted, a tear streaming down my cheek. He simply nodded, fearing for his face.

~Olympus~

I stormed in on a meeting, dragging percy's body covered in a black sheet. "Ah. Welcome atermis. We were just-what are you carrying?"asked Zeus, all other gods looking at me with interest. I frowned, and pulled off the sheet.

The room was silent.

Poseidon was horrified, and he grabbed his trident. Aphrodite simply shrugged, like it was planned from the start. Ares growled, and pulled out his blade. Zeus stared . I frantically held him. He was barely breathing. "please…I know you have not decided the heir to chronos's power…so I ask, why not Perseus Jackson?"I asked,my voice filled with sadness. there were faint mumbles of agreement among the gods. Zeus simply nodded, saying"very well. He may be the heir. Just remember, daughter, that if something were to happen, it would be on your head bring the boy here.". atermis obeyed.

A light filled the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I don't own percy jackson!

PS. I didn't read TLO until recently!

~~~~~~~~~Artemis POV~~~~~~~~~~

I carried the unconscious Percy toward my palace, flanked by Thalia and another hunter. Nervous stares were glanced wherever we passed. Poseidon went to earth to hunt Annabeth, joined by Ares, for he still wanted to best Percy in battle. As we entered the palace, The hunters shot jealous glares at Percy, who I was still carrying. "thalia, join your sisters. I have pressing matters to attend to."I Said, trying to sound as official as possible. Luckily, she simply departed. I carried percy to one of the guest rooms, laying him on the bed. I sat on a chair on the other side of the room, watching his steady breathing.

~~~~~~~~~~Percy POV~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in cold sweat, feeling no worse for wear. Tears filled my eyes, ones of pure sadness. I felt nothing, felt like I was fading. Suddenly, I felt a worried hand on my chest, followed by my head being lifted, and placed on something…soft. I opened my eyes. Artemis clutched my head quietly ,muttering "please perseus…don't fade…". Then,she did the most unexpected thing of all:

She kissed me on the lips; and I returned it.


	4. Author's note

Author's note:

**Hi gu**_**ys! Im sorry for the OOC-ness,**_**but I have no idea how to write a PJO story! **

**P**_**.S. can so**_**meone give me a tip for writing with artermis?**


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry if anything doesn't make sense!

and sorry for the goof up! i accidentally put a chapter from my old TOD on...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Artemis POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lovingly broke the kiss ,and removed percy's head from my lap. I quietly exited the room. "you know that I planned this?" said Aphrodite , giggling. I simply rolled my eyes. "you can't control me Aphrodite. I've had feelings for him since I met him. You can't control my emotions."I grumbled, rolling my eyes at the love goddess. Aphrodite giggled ,and began pulling me toward her room.

Let's just say there were loud sobs and screams escaping that room.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!Percy POV~ ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~!~~!

I quietly sat up on the bed. Did lady Artemis, the virgin goddess, just kiss me? I quietly got up, and walked towards the door. Ares happened to be around the corner. "hey kid, you'd better save your death for me. Otherwise, I'll go to hades and make sure you die." Said ares, with a evil smirk. I nodded. "it's good to see you're happy about my fast recovery. I'll be off." I said, the same smirk on my face. I felt like my father was summoning me, so I departed Olympus and headed into the sea.

How was that?

FLAMES FUEL MY THOUGHTS!


	6. Chapter 6: finale for nowsde

-on the fateful day...-

Annabeth finally realized what it was like to lose.

Annabeth stalked around the the meeting place, an old rickety sign that Percy had referred to as "Old Jeff". Apparently, Percy had told her, an old coot named Jeff used to stalk around this alley during the probation era,kidnapping children to use in his "Experiments". Eventually, a small army's worth of pinkertons were amassed to stop him. They broke down his door, took him captive, and beat him senseless, until that old, twisted man finally died from the blunt force.

The kids were never seen again.

Annabeth smiled at that. Psychotic scientists? Disappeared children? Bah! Just the tell tales of a bunch of kids. And anyway, where are the records? Percy smiled"They say that they were all destroyed when they were transported. To this day, all that was left were rumors and whispers on whether the killings ever did happen. ". She scoffed at that. Proof she says.

They argued back and forth about it, and settled it with a bet; if Percy proved it ti her, she would owe him a dollar.

While she remembered, a spindly old man hung a sign across from her.

She had no way of knowing what happened next, the plank hitting her on the head.

-Annabeth POV-

I awoke in a pile of garbage feeling pain.

There was a blood-covered note on my chest.

Sitting up( and being reminded that I am, of course, still on top of a pile of garbage.) I realized I felt weird. Heavier.

Realization dawned.

I read the note. It only confirmed the suspicions I had.

There was a bomb. Inside me.

And this person knows about ambrosia, meaning...

Oh Gods.

I ran for Percy.

Sure enough, Percy was at the corner.

Not enough time.

I pulled Percy into the alley.

I told him what happened.

I pulled my knife to cut it out.

The thing in me detonated.

I realized it wasn't a bomb.

The spike had shot out before I could even see it, and Percy was bleeding.

-end...

Nowsde here. Switching to narrative sappy mode.

/110011001100110011/

A young man, slightly pudgy put down the pen. Stepping out, he passed a gravestone:shadow,who's memory died a year after they lost contact.

He poked the nightshade spouting over it. Irony.

He pulled the jacket given by black. He fingered white's bracelet. They were living somewhere else that didn't require these. Heh. They left the key facets of these times.

More irony.

This chapter of nowsde's life, as the noobish writer had ended.

Pushing open another door, he entered another world. Pictures danced across him.

Art.

Hope.

A comic to write.

New gods.

And new men.

He began to build a better world.

~~nowsde true end~~

Hello everyone!

This ends the story. It is up for adoption.

Thank you.

And I tried a better writing method here.

Please tell me how it is.

And look for my name:

Nowsde.


End file.
